Amor Imposible
by Ginny-Shelena
Summary: SEGUNDO CAPI!! OS ACORDAIS? GINNY Y DRACO, EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, LA CANCION FUE, SIN TI NO SOY NADA LEERLO Y DEJEN REVIEW!! :D
1. Default Chapter

Hola, aquí va mi primer songfic, bueno, mas fic que song, o.........¿mas song que fic?  
  
Bueno, os dejo de bobadas, y aquí va mi super Draco Ginny:  
  
SIN TI NO SOY NADA  
  
Ginny se encontraba, tirada, en su cama, veia como fuera llovia, o nevaba, pero, no importaba, no, para ella nada importaba.  
  
Se levanto, e intento ir al jardín sin ser vista, en ese momento, era lo que menos necesitaba.  
  
(N/A: Los pensamientos de Ginny, o otras personas, estan entre comillas "")  
  
Ginny, llego al jardín, tras haber llegado hasta alli, se fue a su escondite, donde siempre iba, cuando necesitaba pensar, mejor dicho, olvidar.  
  
"Ginny: ¿Por qué a mi?  
  
¿Qué ice yo para enamorarme?  
  
¿Cómo evitar esos dulces y bonitos ojos?  
  
¿Cómo e de hacerlo?  
  
Nada importa.  
  
Nada.  
  
El no me ama.  
  
Yo no soy nada.  
  
Me falta......el.  
  
Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.  
  
¡OH! ¡POR DIOS! ¿POR QUÉ ESISTES?  
  
¡VETE DE AQUÍ!"  
  
Ginny, las ultimas frases, las gritos desesperadas, se sento en una esquina, se acurruco sentada, tapándose la cara con las manos, el agua corria por su cara, la lluvia, el agua, pero, la pequeña gotita de agua, se camuflaba tras sus lagrimas, y la transformaba, en algo no visto.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Sin ti no soy nada  
  
una gota de lluvia mojando mi cara  
  
Mi mundo es pequeño  
  
y mi corazón pedacitos de hielo  
  
Solía pensar que el amor no es real  
  
una ilusión que siempre se acaba  
  
ahora sin ti no soy nada.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ginny, lloraba, pensaba, pensaba en el, en Draco Malfoy, en el tenible Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Ginny: El, lo tiene todo.  
  
Todo lo que una mujer puede desear.  
  
Sus ojos.  
  
Grises.  
  
Su cuerpo.  
  
Perfecto.  
  
Solo falla en algo, en su mirada.  
  
Su mirada fria.  
  
Fria conmigo.  
  
Fria.  
  
Fria como la gota de lluvia que se desliza en mi cara.  
  
Fria."  
  
Esa palabra, le resonaba a Ginny por toda la cabeza.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Sin ti niña mala  
  
sin ti niña triste que abraza su almohada  
  
tirada en la cama  
  
mirando la tele y no viendo nada  
  
Amar por amar y romper a llorar  
  
en lo más cierto y profundo del alma  
  
sin ti no soy nada.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ginny, segui lamentándose:  
  
"Ginny: ¿Por qué soy una Wasley?  
  
¡Lo odio!  
  
Si fuera, otra persona.........  
  
Esas Parkinson, seguro, que tendría mas oportunidades  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Los dias que pasan  
  
las luces del alba  
  
mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi voz  
  
no sirven de nada  
  
por que yo  
  
sin ti no soy nada  
  
sin ti no soy nada  
  
sin ti no soy nada.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Ginny, se sentia sola, tras eso, se derrumbo en el suelo, se dejo caer, pensaba, de todo pensaba.  
  
"Ginny: ¿Por qué siempre me enamoro de los chicos imposibles?  
  
Harry  
  
Draco  
  
Los mas vellos de Hogwarts, los mas deseados.  
  
Imposible.  
  
Esto es imposible.  
  
No hay quien lo remedie.  
  
¿Me puedo olvidar de el?  
  
No sirve de nada, al fin y alcabo, me enamorare de otro amor difícil.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
  
  
Los dias que pasan  
  
las luces del alba  
  
mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi voz  
  
no sirven de nada  
  
que no daría yo  
  
por ver tu mirada  
  
por ser como siempre los dos  
  
mientras todo cambia  
  
por que yo  
  
sin ti no soy nada  
  
sin ti no soy nada  
  
sin ti no soy nada.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Habia algo que Ginny no sabia, unos ojos en la oscuridad, la miraban desde latga distancia.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
¿Os gusto? Lo hice, por que es una forma, en la que expreso mis setimientos.  
  
¡¡Dejen review!! 


	2. Me muero por conocerte

ME MUERO POR CONOCERTE  
  
Draco miro a Ginny, llevaba ahí un rato, vio como si ella se levantara, y se fue, para que no le viera, y se dirigío a al biblioteca, a estudiar para su examen.  
  
"Draco (por el camino): ¿Cómo puede ser a si? ¿Cómo puede ser tan hermosa? Si no fuera un Malfoy, y pudiera, al menos, conocerla, me conformaría con ser su amigo, aunque solo fuera eso"  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Me muero por suplicarte, que no te vayas mi vida, me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca digas mas me callo y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza de ser capaz algun dia, de no esconder las heridas que me duelen a pesar que te voy queriendo cada dia un poco mas, cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Draco llego a la puerta, y sin querer choco con Ron.  
  
-Mira haber por donde vas, Malfoy.  
  
"Draco: si hasta su hermano me trata mal, sera imposible acercarme a ella"  
  
Draco se fue al fondo de la biblioteca, en donde estuvo pensando, en su amor, en Ginny, en como acercarse a ella, en como hablarla, en como sorprenderla, en como gustarla, en como...  
  
Justo estaba cogiendo un libro, y vio que una mano rozo con la suya, ambos se miraron, en unos instantes, Draco vio que era... Ginny, Ginny, su amor Ginny.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Me muero por abrazarte, y que me abrazes tan fuerte, me muero por divertirte, y que me beses cuando despierte acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol amanezca, me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón, voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
-Esto, si quieres el libro, toma, cogelo tu...  
  
"Draco: Este es mi momento"  
  
-Bueno, si quieres podemos leerlo juntos.  
  
-Vale, yo tenia que hacer unos deberes bastante difíciles, y no esque las pociones se me den, muy bien.  
  
-A mi se me dan genial, te puedo ayudar si quieres.  
  
-Vale, muchas gracias, por cierto, creo que me conoceras, pero no en persona, soy Ginny Wasley.  
  
-Yo Draco Malfoy, un gusto - dijo Draco dándola dos besos.  
  
Ginny se puso un poco colorada.  
  
-Bueno, vamos a leer ese libro, aunque, sera mejor que no nos vean juntos, ¿qué tal si vamos a esa mesa?  
  
-Esta bien - dijo Ginny.  
  
Ginny y Draco fueron a la mesa juntos.  
  
-¿En que poción dudas?  
  
-En la Poción de la Invisibilidad.  
  
-¡Oh! Esa es facil.  
  
Draco se quedo ayudando un rato a Ginny.  
  
***************************************************** Me muero por conocerte saber que es lo que piensas, abrir todas tus puertas, y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir, centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba, besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios, y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla, crear soñar dejar todo surgir, apartando el miedo a sufrir.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
-Bueno Draco, ya esta todo, ha sido un placer, hasta otra - y tras decir esto, Ginny se fue, a su rincón secreto.  
  
Ginny pensaba en Draco, le quería, le amaba, y le odiaba por ser un Malfoy, o mas bien, se odiaba a ella por ser un Wasley.  
  
Ginny salio del rincón, ya que era tarde, y se fue a la Sala Común.  
  
-Ginny, ¿por qué sonries tanto?  
  
-Ron, dejame en paz, metete en tus asuntos, yo no te pregunto por ti y por TÚ Hermione.  
  
-¡¡No es MI Hermione!!  
  
-No, claro, ademas, me da igual.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Me muero por explicarte, lo que pasa por mi mente, me muero por entregarte y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte, sentir cada dia, esa flechado al verte, que mas dara lo que digan, que mas dara lo que piensan si estoy loco es cosa mia, y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo en favor, vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Ginny se fue a su habitación, donde estubo pensando, por fin la vida la sonreia, por fin la vida la hizo un favor.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Me muero por conocerte saber que es lo que piensas, abrir todas tus puertas, y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir, centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba, besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios, y ver en tu rostro cada dia, crecer esa semilla, crear soñar dejar todo surgir, apartando el miedo a sufrir.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
jejeeje, es lo dedico a todos :D  
  
no contesto los review, que me da pereza, a la proxima, contesto todos.  
  
Gracias a:  
  
Hermione Granger.  
  
Jeru.  
  
Rinoa.  
  
Duendezilla.  
  
Ginebra Brong.  
  
SaraIshida.  
  
Yverne.  
  
Virginia W. De Malfoy.  
  
Noel.  
  
Clau. 


End file.
